


Please

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Summary Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), Threesome - M/M/M, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), threesome with two siblings, two siblings having sex with a third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean double-team Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, wincestiel, sam winchester, dean winchester, castiel, bondage.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Two siblings involved in the same sexual situation, although not directly with each other.

“Please,” Castiel panted, twisting against the ropes that were tying his hands to the headboard, “I need more, I—I want to come, _please_!”

Sam and Dean were lying on either side of the squirming angel, their naked bodies pressed up against his, one hard cock grinding against each of his hips. Sam was kissing his neck and making low moans into it, two of his fingers buried in Castiel’s ass and pumping lazily into it. Dean was alternating between kissing him and biting his ear, stroking his cock so slowly it almost made Castiel cry. He tried to buck up into their hands, crying out another “Please!” when they refused to go any faster or harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/49936620189/just-a-short-wincestiel-drabble-i-wrote-with.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I added those.


End file.
